Motor vehicles with a sloping rear body typically have a rear end reinforcement structure in order to structurally reinforce the region of a rear opening that can be closed with a trunk lid.
For example, DE 10 2010 018 470 A1 discloses a rear section for a motor vehicle body with two rear side members, a rear floor extending between the rear side members and with a rear cross member including a profile section connecting the rear side members. Here, the profile section is arranged above the rear side members crossing the same. Because of an offset in height between rear side members and rear cross member, the rear cross member can reach out beyond the side members in lateral direction. As a consequence of this, a side wall and/or a wheel housing of the rear section can be directly fastened to the cross member.